


Jeremy's Big Stupid gay Crush

by trashy_chocolate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Agender Jeremy, Fluff, Get together fic, Group chat, Jeremy is an insecure fuck, M/M, This is just some gay crap so that I can say I've posted smth while I work on my other jerich fics, Warning for mentions of necrophilia if that squicls u out, like lots of fluff, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_chocolate/pseuds/trashy_chocolate
Summary: [January 12, 5:23 pm]jennarolancalling has created a new chatjennarolancalling added jeremypresent, marshmell, wakeywakeyeggsnjakey, and bich to New Chatjennarolancalling has changed the chat name to jeremys big stupid gay crushjeremypresent: jeNNAjeremypresent: IM GONNA FUXKIN FIGHTjennarolancalling: hey fucks guess whatbich: watwakeywakeyeggsnjakey: Whatmarshmell: whatjeremypresent: DONTjennarolancalling: jeremy has a crush on 1 of u im here to figure out who





	Jeremy's Big Stupid gay Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Names are fairly self explanatory but I'm an idiot so:  
> jeremypresent: Jeremy  
> bich: Rich  
> wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: Jake  
> marshmell: Michael  
> panberry: Brooke  
> jennarolancalling: Jenna  
> valentinesday: Chloe  
> ThespianLesbian: Christine

 

_[January 12, 5:23 pm]_

_jennarolancalling has created a new chat_

_jennarolancalling added jeremypresent, marshmell, wakeywakeyeggsnjakey, and bich to_ New Chat

 _jennarolancalling has changed the chat name to_ jeremys big stupid gay crush

jeremypresent: jeNNA

jeremypresent: IM GONNA FUXKIN FIGHT

jennarolancalling: hey fucks guess what

bich: wat

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: What

marshmell: what

jeremypresent: DONT

jennarolancalling: jeremy has a crush on 1 of u im here to figure out who

bich: well thats awkwated

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: um

jennarolancalling: all i know for sure is that its a guy in our friend group so it must be one of u 3

marshmell: if its someone in your group then whiy am I here

bich: headphones weve been pvr this

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: You saved us from evil computers and we like having you around you're part of the group

marshmell: sounds fake but okay

jeremypresent: correction: i said it's a guy who's been squipped not a guy in our group

jennarolancalling: oh my bad

 _jennarolancalling has removed marshmell from_ jeremys big stupid gay crush

jennarolancalling: thanks youve made it easier for me

jeremypresent: FUC

jennarolancalling: okay so is it jake or rich??? place ur bets now

bich: were right heere u kno

jeremypresent: if that 'heere’ was intentional i will punch you

bich: shut up tallass everon knos yoyhav the stenght of a noodl

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: Rich your spelling is killing me

bich: ;) ur wlcomne

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: Rich's deadly spelling aside this is kind of awkward

jeremypresent: fine fine I'll just say it so it's not hanging over ur heads or smth

jennarolancalling: :)

jeremypresent: fuck you Jenna

jennarolancalling: :(

bich: just sau it so we can go fome

jeremypresent: we're texting. you are home

bich: JUST GT IT OVR WIHTF

jeremypresent: OKFAY

jeremypresent: it's rich

jeremypresent: jake you can leave the chat now

jeremypresent: rich feel free to block me if u never wanna see me again

bich: wait HWAT

bich: yyuou WHAT

jeremypresent: sorry

bich: wiat domt applovize

bich: im jus confudws???

bich: whu yould u lielk me????

jeremypresent: well i mean,, like,,,

jeremypresent: you're cute??? Your lisp is rlly cute and your voice is nice

jeremypresent: and you're fun to be around now that the squips gone

jeremypresent: and also you're really confident? I'm kinda jealous of that but it's also attractive

jeremypresent: ohmygof you haet me nw don't you

bich: nah idont hate u dudde

bich: ita jus weird when peosll like you yknow

jeremypresent: no I don't know

bich: IVE NEVER DONE THIS BEFOR IDL WHST TO SYA

jeremypresent: never done what before??? rejected someone???

jeremypresent: it's not that hard just say “I don't like you like that” and we can move on

bich: NO

bich: thas.not it

jeremypresent: ???

bich: i lkinda like ou too???

jeremypresent: oh

jeremypresent: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

bich: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

jennarolancalling: oh my god just shut up and fuck already

jeremypresent: JENNA

_jeremypresent has sent a private message to bich_

jeremypresent: so uh

jeremypresent: I guess

jeremypresent: do you wanna go see a movie this weekend?? or something???

jeremypresent: im sorry m really bad tat this nsd i'm freksing out

bich: yeah sure that soinds nice

bich: n dont worry im bad at this too

jeremypresent: :)

bich: :)

_jeremypresent has sent a private message to marshmell_

jeremypresent: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

marshmell: dude wtf

marshmell: jer are you okay

jeremypresent: IM A HAPPY GAY

marshmell: wow

marshmell: howd it go with rich???

jeremypresent: oh yeah you weren't in the chat

_jeremypresent has sent a picture_

_jeremypresent has sent a picture_

_jeremypresent has sent a picture_

_jeremypresent has sent a picture_

marsell: woah

marshmell: good job man you didn't pass out

jeremypresent: i’m close

marshmell: want me to come over?

marshmell: i can bring pizza

jeremypresent: yes blease

_bich has sent a private message to wakeywakeyeggsnjakey_

bich: HPLY FUCK

bich: JAKE DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS ?? AT ALL?

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: Know about what?

bich: JEREMY

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: I knew you liked them

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: I didn't know they liked you

bich: okeay

bich: i have a mpvie datw with them this weekend now

bich: WOOHOO

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: Nice, dude

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: Congrats

bich: im so happy not even my dad can mke me sad now

_[January 16, 12:34 pm]_

_bich has sent a message to_ gay squad

bich: What's up heteros

valentinesday: The fuck did you just call me?

panberry: never say that again

ThespianLesbian: Rich, don't be stupid.

marshmell: the fuck you say

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: Don't

jennarolancalling: rich dont be stupid

jeremypresent: rich, babe,,

bich: OKAY OKAY

bich: good I got ur attwntion

valentinesday: “babe”

jeremypresent: fuck

bich: jeremy you idiot

jeremypresent: i'm sorry I forgot we haven't told them yet !!!

bich: its finw

bich: anywafgs thays all i was gonna say. jeremy heere is my amazing df and I love them very much

jeremypresent: aww babe ily too <3

jennarolancalling: you're welcome this is my doing

jeremypresent: shut up Jenna

jennarolancalling: :)

ThespianLesbian: wait WHAT

ThespianLesbian: How long have you been dating???

bich: uhh

jeremypresent: 4 days i think

ThespianLesbian: :0 Congrats!!

panberry: im happy for you guys !!

valentinesday: Thank god, now Jake will finally stop complaining to me about Rich complaining to him about his crush on Jeremy.

jeremypresent: that was a lot of words

rich: jake what now

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: :)

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: Also will you stop whining about your crush to me now

bich: no bc now i need to say “i love my df” 15 times a day every day

bich: its my duty as their boyfriend

jeremypresent: you really don't need to do that

bich: too late iv alteady said it 9 times today

jeremypresent: sjdjakdjsksk

marshmell: youve killed them

jeremypresent: local bisexual murdered by their boyfriend’s love,,

bich: jeremy heere found dead in miami

panberry: are they okay

marshmell: they're dead but they're okay

bich: fuck a dead body xant consent

jeremypresent: i'm offended that that's the first thing you think about but at least you care about consent

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: What a gentleman

marshmell: if a dead body could consent would you fuck it

jeremypresent: MICHAEL WHAT THE FUCK

bich: depends whos body is it

jeremypresent: can't believe my boyfriend is a necrophile

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: This conversation is cursed I'm leaving

bich: bye ya pussy

wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: Are you sure you don't want just to fuck a corpse because it can't tell anyone how small your dick is

bich: JAKE

jeremypresent: it's okay babe someone has to have the penis in this relationship no matter what size it is

marshmell: I don't want to hear about your boyfriend's dick please stop talking

_wakeywakeyeggsnjakey has gone offline_

_marshmell has gone offline_

jeremypresent: babe do you have the math notes

bich: no whatdo you tinhk i am, a good student???,

jeremypresent: fair enough

jeremypresent: i’m gonna die I hate calculus

ThespianLesbian: You're in calculus??

jeremypresent: yeah?

ThespianLesbian: That's almost two years above grade level

jeremypresent: wait what really ??

panberry: the normal course for juniors is algebra 2

panberry: accelerated course is precalc

panberry: advanced is calculus

jeremypresent: oh

jeremypresent: wow

jeremypresent: i did not know that

bich: my df,, so smart

jeremypresent: shhhh

_jeremypresent has gone offline_

bich: rip

_bich has gone offline_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and yell at me to finish my good jerich fics instead of procrastinating with this crap


End file.
